Anoche
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Los celos son algo difícil de manejar cuando el orgullo es el que se interpone. Y así terminó preguntándome ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Naru/Sasu, yaoi, Mpreg y con spoiler del cap. 614 -que en lo personal no me gustó.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto y solo los pido prestado sin fines de lucro. Advertencia: spoiler del manga.

**Anoche**

**Por Tlacuilo**

_¿Dónde estuviste anoche?_

_Where were you last night_

La fama del _Rokudaime_ cruzó fronteras y más allá. Su juventud, animosidad junto con su fuerza y compasión, lo hacían un líder indiscutible. Los aldeanos le respetaban, pero también lo estimaban y lo más importante confiaban en él y se sentían protegidos por la sombra de fuego*. Su aura segura y firme se notaba cuando este caminaba por las calles de Konoha y su capa se mecía con su andar, era como el sol y alegría convertido en hombre o mejor sería decir shinobi, ahora se le veía relajado, sin embargo su trabajo titánico lo había hecho en la cuarta guerra ninja enfrentándose al _Jūbi_ y evitar que el _Tsukuyomi_ de Madara resultara; de eso ya habían pasado cuatro años en lo que él se recuperó y si cabe decir siguió su entrenamiento convirtiéndose en hokage con todos los honores , y eso no se podía olvidar más cuando solo tenías que ver hacia las montañas y notar su rostro sonriente tallado en piedra.

Y con todos esos adjetivos casi rayando en la perfección que se le atribuían el rubio seguía siendo tan sencillo como cuando era un niño buscado reconocimiento, buscando ser amable con todos lo clanes reconocidos de su aldea, entre ellos los Hyūga que para él eran todos igual de importantes y eso de las ramas no lo entendía y mucho menos le importaba, pues en combate peleaban codo a codo sin importar las clases y es por eso que en ese momento se dirigía hacia el barrio de los Hyūga para estar presente en una de sus reuniones donde en una ocasión histórica las ramas se unirían en una sola y con un solo líder y Naruto fungiría como testigo principal, siendo precedido por los lideres de lo otros clanes.

La mañana pasó entre protocolos y juntas; al atardecer los Hyūga estaban unidos y sin diferencias de clases, la celebración por el hecho se extendió hasta el atardecer. El ocaso se veía cuando el hokage dejó el barrio Hyūga, caminó con paso lento cruzando de nuevo toda la aldea hasta llegar al barrio menos habitado de Konoha… el barrio Uchiha, donde el único sobreviviente de este clan, habitaba junto con uno que otro conocido reivindicado de su pasado.

Naruto llegó hasta la residencia de su dolor de cabeza –amigo─ y como si fuese la suya se adentró brincando entre los arboles que la rodeaban. Llegó hasta la sala y se encontró con el Uchiha que le ayudó a derrotar a sus parientes: Sasuke, quien tomaba té y leía un pergamino.

─ ¿Cómo te fue?

─La pregunta sería como les fue a ellos.

─Me entendiste no.

─… Si.

El rubio vio los cabellos negros que cubrían la cara de su interlocutor y se dijo que esa relación no avanzaba, no por lo menos en la dirección que él deseaba, si bien no eran unos niños y ya tenían un año de ser _amigos cariñosos_ -por decirlo de algún modo-, sentía que el moreno no deseaba comprometerse más seriamente con esa relación y es que la vida de un shinobi no era muy larga y el estar acompañado con la persona que amabas le daba más sentido.

─ ¿Sabes? durante la celebración sentí como si ellos pretendiesen recordarme _la promesa_ que le hice a Neji.

─Será tú imaginación.

─O mi conciencia.

Sasuke dejó el pergamino y se dispuso a poner atención al rubio frente a él con todos sus sentidos.

─ ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación Naruto?

─No lo se, solo… comentaba.

─No lo creo, de hecho si tú hablas es por que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en ese momento.

─Quiero conversar con mi… _lo que sea_, lo que me pasa.

─ ¡¿Lo que sea?! Me han dicho de muchos modos, pero nunca _lo que sea_.

─Ese es el problemas ¿que somos? ¿Que soy para ti?

─Si de verdad me estas preguntando eso, entonces el que debe responderse eres tú. Y si con tan solo una insinuación de _esos_ Hyūga tus prioridades se tambalearon, es mejor que lo pienses en tu casa.

─ ¡¿Me estás corriendo?!

─No, te digo que pongas en orden tus ideas esta noche.

Naruto miró incrédulo a Sasuke quien lo miraba serio y sin mover un musculo. Es cierto que se crece y se madura, pero hay cosas que no cambian y las peleas de esos dos seguían igual y si bien no había insultos o golpes ahora eran más diplomáticas, pero no dejaban de ser discusiones.

Naruto se levantó del sofá y desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke se levantó también a la concina y ahí guardó la cena -que espera por el rubio-, tomó un poco de gua y se dirigió a su habitación que esta vez no compartiría con su amante y es que eso era lo que Naruto era par el, eso y más ¿o acaso ese rubio creía que cualquiera entraba en su casa y corazón como si nada?

Por su parte el rubio corría por los techos para sentir el viento sobre su cuerpo y que le enfriara la cabeza, había terminando _discutiendo_ con Sasuke y sin saber a ciencia cierta por que.

000

Metido en la cama se sintió solo y a su pesar dejó que la parte racional de su cerebro trabajara, Naruto tenía una pregunta valida y él pudo contestar y disipar dudas, confirmar con dos palabras que _tan serio_ era lo que ellos tenían, pues una guerra, sus errores y la muerte no habían podido separarlos, pero su carácter si que les traía problemas.

Con ese razonamiento ahora se preguntaba como arreglar ese malentendido y arranque de celos, lo aceptaba tenía celos de Hinata, no por que creyera realmente en la posibilidad de que el rubio la escogiera, era más bien por reacción natural a un peligro. Medio recostado en la cama y estando alerta a cualquier ruido Sasuke se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaría Naruto esa noche?

000

La ciudad se veía dormida y tranquila el _Rokudaime_ en cuclillas la observaba desde la cima de las montañas de lo hokages. El orgullo no era exclusividad de los Uchiha si no también corría por la sangre de los Namikaze y en el momento menos pensado saltaba dejando en estas situaciones al rubio, su pregunta fue valida se decía el rubio, pero conforme la noche trascurría esa convicción se iba desinflando y ¡diablos! el frio que calaba su cuerpo se estaba colando en su alma. _Amor_ no era tan errado como significado para lo que sentían Sasuke y él, la cuestión era ponerlo en palabras, pues en hechos se demostraba cada noche o momento del día en que el moreno se entregaba a él, sin prejuicios y orgullo, desnudo de cuerpo y alma. ¡Que diablos! se dijo Naruto no dejaría a ese teme aunque lo corriera las veces que fuera. Las promesas no eran condenas, era un buen hokage que trabajaba día con día para llevar paz a todos los habitantes de Konoha incluidos todos los Hyūga… incluida Hinata eso contaba como promesa cumplida.

Bajó corriendo a la aldea y cruzó las calles silenciosas, llegó con todo tacto hasta la residencia Uchiha y ahí se apostó en uno de los arboles, el alba despuntaba en el horizonte y con eso las ganas de estrecharlo en sus brazos se acrecentaban.

000

Sus ojos obsidianas buscaban con la claridad la silueta añorada y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas la capa blanca ondeó en la ventana antes de que su portador entrara sigiloso. Se tuvo que morder los labios para no preguntar dónde había pasado la noche, pero una sonrisa bonachona arrasó con toda duda.

─Eres mío y eso es lo que importa.

─Lo soy.

Confirmó y con un movimiento abrió las mantas para que Naruto ocupara el lugar que le correspondía: La cama de Sasuke Uchiha.

El rubio se desvistió y se acercó al cuerpo que estaba un poco frio signo de que su Uchiha estuvo despierto esperándolo, los labios se unieron dejando que el sabor de ambos se mezclara, el cuerpo moreno fue descubierto y besado con ternura, las piernas blancas se abrieron para dar espacio al cuerpo moreno y musculado, los dos pares de manos acariciaron la piel contraría y al unirse sintieron que el compromiso estaba hecho desde la primera vez que se entregaron; el clímax los alcanzó abrazados y besándose. Naruto salió del interior de Sasuke y este lo aferró estrechándolo contra su pecho.

─Toca. ─El pelinegro colocó la mano de rubio sobre su vientre. ─ Aquí crece la prueba que necesitas para saber que lo que tenemos es real.

─ ¡Oh por Kami!...

Sobra decir que a partir de esa noche siempre supieron dónde pasaba la noche el otro.

Fin

Corto, pero caray tenía que hacer algo inspirada por esta canción. Recomiendo la versión de Nightwish, si quieren la traducción se las mandó por PM.

*Todos los términos. Fuente Wikia Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogo**

Su inmóvil figura contrastaba con el silencio del lugar poco iluminado, los ojos azules observaban los únicos rayos de la luna que se asomaban por la ventana, las manos aferradas a los barrotes estaban cansadas, pero él no se daría por vencido, no podía perder la esperanza, alguien debía llegar ¿Pero quien? Se preguntaba. Unos pasos se escucharon y alguien llegó, sin embargo no era quien esperaba.

–¿Aún esperas? Estamos a mitad de la noche, nadie vendrá ya.

Los ojos azules se achicaron viendo molestos a la persona frente a él. luego ignorando a su visitante giró de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana, pero no podía ignorar la presencia que lo vigilaba y es que su fuerza ya estaba menguando y sus ojos se estaban cristalizando... La capa blanca se vio a través de la ventana y como si eso fuese la señal para que pudiese explotar su frustración... lo hizo y soltó un lloró lleno de tristeza que inundo la habitación, acción que hizo que el Hokage se tropezara por el susto y cayera redondo al piso, pero no duró mucho en el suelo, pues su bebé lo veía desde su cuna extendiendo sus bracitos hacia él y por supuesto corrió a sostenerlo y consolarlo. La voz de Sakura -la niñera de esa noche- respondió la pregunta no hecha de Rokudaime.

–No se ha querido dormir esperándolos.

El rubio acaricio la cabecita –de cabellos ébano– con la mano y suspiró derrotado.

–Nos extraña, pero con Sasuke de misión y yo con tanto trabajo no veo como...

La medico ninja negó, su amigo ya estaba por llorar junto con su bebé.

–Para eso está tu asistente, Shikamaru puede ayudarte o busca más ayuda, tu familia te necesita y si ustedes se pierden la infancia de Tetsuya* después lo lamentaran.

Naruto asintió y siguió arrullando a su hijo.

–Gracias Sakura-chan.

–Bien, pues me voy.

–Saluda a Sai de mi parte.

Ella asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto meció al bebé hasta que sintió que su respiración se hacía más tranquila, signo de que ya dormía, era mejor que ambos durmieran en la cama y con eso, depositó a su hermosa carga sobre la cama y se desvistió para acompañarlo en los brazos de morfeo. Cuando aún la conciencia no lo abandonaba pensaba que tenía que hablar lo que sucedía con Sasuke, es cierto que no eran unos padres convencionales, pues ambos tenían trabajos de importancia, pero desde que Tetsuya había nacido ya no eran solo Hokage y Anbu de élite, ahora eran padres y su pequeño los necesitaba y esa noche lo comprobó, pues el bebé se sentía tan solo sin ellos que ni siquiera podía dormir.

000

Vio a lo lejos su hogar y aumento la velocidad y es que deseaba estar con su hijo cuanto antes, si bien no era muy expresivo trataba de darle todo el cariño que podía, lo amaba con toda su alma al igual que al atolondrado rubio; esos dos eran su vida entera y no se mostraba cariñoso en publico, pero en privado se derretía ente esas miradas azulinas. Sasuke cayó con delicadeza en el jardín de su casa y entró sigiloso buscando no despertar a los habitantes, sin embargo el sorprendido resultó ser él ya que esos dos ya desayunaban. La mascara fue quitada del rostro y la espigada figura caminó hasta ellos.

–¿Por que tan temprano?

–Tetsu tenía hambre.

–... –El bebé de inmediato estiró los brazos para que su progenitor lo cargara y Sasuke no lo hizo esperar.

–Sasuke... ya no podemos dejarlo con alguien más, alguno de los dos se debe quedarse... Tetsuya no durmió hasta que yo llegué y al hacerlo lloró desconsolado.

Naruto notó el movimiento de su pareja al apretar al bebé a su pecho, sabía que el pasado de su moreno muchas veces regresaba para hacerlo sentir culpable y a él le tocaba sacarlo de ahí antes de que cayera en ese abismo de remordimientos.

–Vamos, es un bebé valiente la mayoría del tiempo y esto no volverá a suceder.

–Por supuesto que no. –dijo tajante el moreno.

Y el rubio rogó por que aceptara su solución o dejara las misiones por un tiempo a pesar de que sabía que quedarse sin un shinobi como Sasuke traería algunos contratiempos.

Viendo como el bebé se dormía plácidamente sintiendo el calor y oyendo el corazón de su gestante, Naruto agradeció a las locos experimentos de Orochimaru, pues gracias a uno de ellos y con las anotaciones de este, tenían a ese milagro Namikaze Uchiha a quien disfrutaron desde que crecía en el vientre de Sasuke, solo ellos en la intimidad de su hogar, si bien este seguía siendo un shinobi capaz de mandarte de por vida a un infierno dimensional, no negaba que había traído al mundo a ese bebé, por eso Naruto se sentía afortunado y orgulloso de ser –casi– el único que había disfrutado del vientre abultado de su pareja.

–Nos turnaremos y no te atrevas a trabajar más o hacer _demasiadas_ visitas sociales ¿Oíste?

El Rokudaime asintió sonriendo, para él esas palabras significaban _"Te necesitamos con nosotros y no te acerques a los Hyūga"_

000

Se sostuvo aferrado a la esquina del sillón, buscando una manera de llamar la atención de esos dos, su chupete –que adoraba– en ese momento constituía un estorbo para sus planes, él querías estrujar esos objetos de colores que veían su padres con toda atención, de pronto como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados la mirada azul –símil a la suya– se posó en él. Los gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

‒¡Mira Sasuke Tetsu ya se levanta solo!

El de cabello azul oscuro giró a ver a su hijo, una sonrisa adornó las facciones blancas, se levantó del sillón y se hincó estirando los brazos, el bebé inclinó su cabecita a un lado y luego miró a su rubio padre, esperando que este se levantara y lo llevara en brazos hasta la mesa donde estaba su objetivo, Sasuke sospecho la treta infantil y dijo:

–Naruto acércate y has lo mismo que yo.

El rubio lo hizo y Tetsuya supo que tendría que ir hasta ellos por sus propio medios, uso su orgullo Uchiha y tenacidad Namikaze, y se soltó del sillón, movió un piecito tratando de equilibrarse y frunciendo el señito como gesto de total concentración dio el paso, el gesto ocasionó que Naruto estuviese a punto de echarse a reír, pero un codazo del moreno se lo impidió y todo quedó en un resoplido nada elegante.

–Eso si lo heredó de los Uchiha. –dijo Naruto.

Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió llamando a su hijo.

–Vamos cariño tú puedes.

–¡Ese es mi valiente shinobi! –gritaba el de marquitas.

Tres pasitos tambaleantes y estaba en los brazos de sus orgullosos padres que festejaban su primera hazaña, Oh pero él quería una recompensa y que más que esos coloridos objetos. Y de inmediato se lanzó en pos de ellos.

–Naruto, quiere los pergaminos.

–Le daré los que no tienen nada anotado.

–Lo mimas demasiado.

–¡Oye se lo ha ganado! no cualquier día se camina por primera vez.

Entre sonrisas cómplices y besos robados entre los tres el trabajo del Rokudaime ya no fue tan tedioso y como pocas veces sucedía este pudo dejar la torre por la tarde. Shikamaru vio partir a la familia agradecido de la visita de Sasuke y Tetsuya ya que de ese modo el Hokage no se hacía del rogar para revisar _montañas y montañas _de documentos.

El ocaso se veía en el horizonte y la familia caminaba a su casa sin prisa alguna. Sasuke disfrutaba viendo las piruetas que le hacía Naruto a Tetsuya y aceptando que no había mejor canalización de su _excesivo amor_ que dárselo sin reserva a esos dos.

*Tetsuya: Inteligente.

Mil gracias a: kaoryciel94, Goten Trunks5, Hagane Yuuki, Linne-'Malfoy, Xairany y Mizu-chan,


End file.
